


Friends and lovers

by bellemelange



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelange/pseuds/bellemelange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot for a friend, prompted by Alexasnow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends and lovers

Nia hadn’t been near Mirkwood for a very, very long time. Thranduil had kicked her out and Legolas had asked her to be safe; one way or the other he would find her. She needed him more than ever and was now hiding in the secret place where the two of them had spent many hours in the past. All she could do now was to wait and hope Legolas had gotten the message.  
  
Finally she heard soft footsteps and knew it was him. She ran out and threw her arms around him. Just then it began to rain but they didn’t notice. Without a word, he tilted her head backwards and claimed her lips in a long passionate kiss.  
When it began to thunder, they broke the kiss and Legolas grabbed her hand and led her inside.  
  
As they entered the cabin, Legolas shut the door behind them. They were soaked and it was getting dark and cold.  
He quickly got a fire going and soon it got warmer.  
  
He turned to Nia, who was wet and shivering, “We should get out of these wet clothes.”  
Slowly removing each other’s wet clothes, Legolas began kissing Nia softly while caressing her nipples.  
She began breathing harder and reached down and began stroking his cock.  
  
Legolas gently removed her hand and lay her down on a fur in front of the fireplace. Taking his time, he started kissing his way down her body, and as he reached her navel, his fingers found her pussy.  
He began licking her clit while pushing his long fingers in and out of her moist pussy and Nia began moaning.  
  
He decided she was ready and reached under her , “Roll over.” She was on all four, backing up as to impale herself on him.  
  
Reaching into her pussy with his fingers one more time, and pushing her backward, Legolas shoved his throbbing cock deep into her.  
  
Sliding inside with ease, he wasted no time pounding away and he could feel himself grow bigger and harder.  
Pumping at full speed, her hips were bucking and meeting his thrusts and he knew she was close.  
She began to shake as he was working her clit and he could feel her clenching around him.  
  
Mutual groans could be heard as they came at simultaneously.


End file.
